Fiolee: New Love
by FioJay
Summary: Marshall Lee finally gets the guts to ask out Fionna and she says yes. They start dating and they seem happy but will something happen to their new love?
1. The Date

**Fionna's POV**

Without Cake here adventuring with me, these monsters and junk have been getting tough to fight. If you didn't know already, Cake moved in with Lord Monichromicorn to be closer as a couple. I just beheaded an evil Cyclops that was trying to rip the pillow people apart. I walked into my house and dropped my green backpack onto the bench and I heard a noise.

I took out the crystal sword that PG gave me during our "date". "Anyone there?" I yelled. "Fi, you should know I like coming into your house and hanging here." Marshall Lee said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Marshall!" I screamed and ran to give him a hug. "I've missed you Marshy, we haven't been hanging lately." "Yeah, I know. I actually wanted to ask you something Fi." Marshall said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah Marsh?" I said slowly.

"Fi, um I was, uh, wondering if you, uh wanted to um, go to my place tomorrow at 8. For a um, date?" Marshall stuttered. I felt my face burn as I made I eye contact with him. "Sure, I'll be there. It'll be nice after all the drama with PG and FP." I said trying to sound confident knowing that I was probably as red as a tomato. Marshy looked relieved and gave me a sheepish smile that made me blush even more.

…

"Well it's getting late I better head out before the sun rises and let you get some sleep for our date later." Marshall said after about 3 hours of us talking on my bench. He got up and floated toward the door while I stood up to tell him bye. I pecked him on the cheek and said "G' night Marshy, see you *yawn* later." Once the door closed, I climbed up the ladder and changed into my red footie pajamas. When I got into my bed, I fell asleep instantly, smiling.

**Marshall's POV**

When Fi told me yes, I swear I did a happy dance in my head. I've been waiting to ask her out for so long. She keeps getting into these relationships with princes that just don't like her the way I do. PG doesn't realize that he's missing out on such a beauty. FP just didn't realize that he should have taken Fionna back after she apologized. But hey, now it's my time to shine with her.

I got home at around 3 in the morning. I started to clean my practically filthy house. By 5, the broom kept falling out of my hand because I was dozing off. I decided that it's time for bed.

…

"Shoot." I exclaimed as I woke up and figured out that it was around 7. I got up immediately and put on the cleanest pair of jeans and my nicest looking t-shirt. I floated down my ladder and tried to clean up everything that I forgot to clean this morning. At around 8, I heard a knock on my door.

**Fionna's POV**

I just knocked on Marshy's door. I'm wearing my usual blue shirt and skirt. Marsh opened the door and beamed at me. I smiled back, while I was blushing. I really like Marsh. After all these failed tries with PG and FP saying that he wasn't in need of a relationship now that he's king, I've finally figured out the Marshall was the one for me.

He let me in and it turns out that we're watching _Heat Signature. _I sat on his uncomfortable couch as he levitated beside me. He noticed my discomfort and put me on his lap. I sat in his arms for the rest of the movie.

After the movie, we went to his kitchen and ate strawberries while we talked. He sucked the red out of them and gave me the colorless fruit to eat.

At around 11, he suggested that we take a walk to the lake. "Hey, remember that time when I made you hold down that woman while I sucked the red out of her necklace?" He said after a few seconds of silence. "Ha, yeah. Those were some good times. Remember when you and I ran with the wolves?" I said. "Oh, yeah. That's one of my favorite memories of you and I," He said as he turned to me. "Well here's the lake. Wanna sit under that tree?" He suggested. "Sure." I replied. He sat before me and pulled me into his arms. "Marsh?" I said after a few minutes of us gazing into the stars. "Yeah?" He said as he looked into my eyes. "I really like you, Marshy. It took me awhile to realize that you were the one for me and not PG or FP." I announced as my face burned. "Fionna, I've liked you ever since I met you. It's like a breath of fresh air to hear you say that." He revealed. He stared deeply into my eyes, and then he kissed me.

**Marshall's POV**

Kissing Fionna was amazing. To feel her soft, warm lips on my cold ones was indescribable. After our first kiss, we walked back to my house where I suggested that she sleep over. She was reluctant at first, but then said yes. I gave her one of my shirts and a pair of boxers to wear as PJs. She came out of the bathroom looking cute, even though my shirt was 3 sizes too big for her. Her silky soft blond hair was flowing past her shoulders. "So. I guess I'm gonna take the couch." She said blushing at me while I observed her. Glob, it's so cute when she blushes. "No. Of course not. I'm taking couch and you're getting my bed." I said as I pointed toward my soft and cushiony king sized bed. After about 5 minutes of disagreement, it was settled. I was getting the couch.

It was around 3 or 4 when she finally said night. I kissed her, sliding my hand up and down her neck. Both of us looked dazed with happiness as we went to the bed or couch.


	2. Stupid Gumbutt

**Fionna's POV**

Once I woke up, I changed into my regular clothes and pulled on my hat. I climbed down the ladder and saw Marshall snoozing above the couch. I smiled to myself when I saw him looking so peaceful. I walked to his kitchen and grabbed some strawberries from his fridge and put them on a plate. I went back over to the couch and gently pecked Marshall on the forehead. His eyes opened suddenly.

"Morning Bunny." Marshall said as he yawned. "Hey, got cha some strawberries." I said as I beamed at him. We went to the kitchen and ate them. "Uh, you wanna go on a walk in a little? We don't have to go with it being light and all outside." I suggested. "Let's go on that walk. I'll just bring my umbrella." Marshall said reluctantly.

**Marshall's POV**

Ugh. I really don't want to go on a walk, but anything to please my little bunny. I don't want to loose her, so I'll do anything for her. I grabbed my umbrella and we headed outside. We walked through the candy woods, until we heard some fast footsteps. "Fionna, get behind me." I said instinctively. "Marshall, I can protect myself, after all I just killed a Cyclops yesterday." She went in front of me with that crystal sword of hers. The footsteps actually belonged to Peppermint Maid. " Prince Gumball sent me to find you. He wants you to come to the castle." Peppermint Maid said in a pant.

…

We arrived at the castle to see Gumbutt waiting outside. "Hello Fionna. I see you've brought Marshall," He said as he eyed me. "Well, Fionna, I was uh wondering if you'd like to go on a, date? I've realized that age doesn't matter when it comes to love and I really like you." Gumball said with his cheeks red. I was infuriated at him! Did he really just realize that Fionna was an amazing girl? "You're too late Gumbutt. Fionna and I are dating. I can't believe you. She liked you so much Gumball. She even came to me for help with you and you didn't realize that you liked her then?! She's not interested." I yelled. "Well, why don't I just make sure that she's not interested." Gumbutt said as he glared at me.

**Fionna's POV**

"Well Fionna? What do you say?" Gumball said in an optimistic manner despite Marshall's deep glares. I was shocked. Gumball wanted me to go on a date with him?! I can't believe him. Marshall was right, he should have liked me before instead of just realizing this. He's so late. "No way Gumball. I'm sorry, but you're too late. I'm over you. I don't like you that way anymore," I said in a frustrated voice. Gumball looked surprised, I bet he actually thought I would have been so excited to go out with him. "Bye, Gumball. I hope things don't change between us because of this because I really treasured our friendship." Before Gumball walked back into the castle, Marshall pulled me into a deep kiss. The type of kiss where the guy tilts the girl, like a movie kiss. Marshall moved his hand up and down my back and I could feel my face burning up, but I kissed him back. We kissed for 10 more seconds, then I pulled away for air. Gumball looked at us and stormed into the castle. I saw Marshall smirk. "Stupid Gumbutt."


	3. Plans & Potions

**Gumball's POV**

I can't believe either of them. I'm just astonished by Fionna mostly. Even though she told me that she was over me before, I still believe that there's a little part of her that still loves me. I won't stop until she's my bride and my queen. I recognized her beauty and amazingness before but I hadn't liked her. Now, I've realized what I've been missing and now I want her to be my queen. That Marshall is just ruining my plans. I can't believe that he had the nerve to even kiss her in front of me like that. He really wants to piss me off doesn't he? Well he has and now I'm taking revenge.

**Marshall's POV **

What a butt. Gumball better not try anything with Fionna, or I'll rip his little candy arms off. Fionna and I are walking hand in hand in the woods. I really enjoy spending time with her. We settled under a shady tree and I was ready to pop a question. I could feel my hand shaking, even before I said anything. "Marsh, you ok?" Fionna asked, probably feeling me shake.

"Y- yeah. I was just getting ready to ask you something that's pretty big," She looked up at me in wonder. "Well, Fi, I know this is, uh, pretty sudden and all but I was wondering if you'd… Move in with me? I promise I won't try anything." I said as I met her gaze. Fi gaped at me, probably surprised. Her face reddened and she… Smiled.

**Fionna's POV**

"Sure, I trust you Marshall. I think it'll be fun. It's going to be awesome seeing you so much. Why don't we go grab my stuff now?" I blushingly said. I'm glad that he asked if I wanted to move in, I can't wait to see his shiny fangs and messy hair everyday, and hear him say, "Morning Bunny" every morning. Marshall breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Yeah. Great idea, let's go."

**Gumball's POV**

I sent Peppermint Maid to go spy on Marshall and Fionna twenty minutes after they left my castle. I hope Marshall knows what he's in for. I plan on making her love me just as she did before, by somehow finding the love she has for me under all the love she has for Marshall. I'll awaken it, but first I have to see just how much she loves him. Peppermint Maid came back an hour later. "Prince Gumball, it seems like Fionna is moving in with Marshall." The small made said in a quiet voice. "WHAT?! That couldn't be happening! It's too soon!" I roared at her. I saw the maid shake as I yelled. "It's what I heard. I'm sorry." She said lightly, trying not to make things worse. "Ugh! You can go Peppermint Maid." I said trying to calm myself. This can't be happening. They love each other too much. I might not be able to find the love that Fionna has for me. But, I know exactly how I can make her love me. Time to make a love potion.


	4. Confessions & Dizziness

**Marshall's POV**

We moved Fionna's stuff in to my house. My house looks packed to the brim considering how much stuff Fionna wanted to bring to my house. After we unpacked the stuff, we snuggled on my couch, kissing every so often. "I love you." I blurted. Fionna's eyes popped open and she started blushing. "I love you too Marsh." She said, smiling. I hadn't meant to say I love you, it just slipped but I do love her. It's amazing to hear that she loves me back.

**Fionna's POV**

I'm so happy. Marshall loves me! I love him, I love him a lot. It's just… Hard to explain how I feel, I'm just bursting with happiness. Marshall held me closer after we professed our love for each other. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. He held me tight, moving his hand up and down, outside of my shirt. I kissed him back and we kissed for a couple more minutes.

**Gumball's POV**

I just constructed my love potion. I've missed her twinkling blue eyes. I sent Peppermint Maid out to call Fionna to come to our castle so we can do "science stuff".

**Fionna's POV**

Someone just knocked on the door and Marsh got up to answer it. "Hey, Fi! PM wants to tell you something." He said, kind of reluctantly. "Hey Peppermint Maid, what's up?" I asked as I went to the door. "Prince Gumball would like to invite you and you alone, to do some science experiments." PM said, avoiding eye contact. "Suuuuure. I'll just get ready then." I said, not really wanting to leave Marshall just yet. Peppermint Maid left and I put on some clean clothes. "Bye Marsh! I'll see you later." I said, giving him a kiss on his lips. "Bye Fi, try to have some fun with that butt." He joked.

…

I just arrived to PG's castle to see him waiting for me outside. "Hello, Fionna." "Hey there." "Come with me inside." PG said gazing at me. I hope this doesn't turn out the same way it did at the ball. Which was when he took me to his bedroom and started undressing. Surprisingly, he took me to his lab, maybe we actually will do science stuff. "Well, Fionna, I need you to try this potion, which is like the so spice potion that I made before." He said handing me a red liquid. "Oh, well if it's like that potion thing, I'll try it." I said as I took the flask. I took a sip and it tasted spicy with a hint of a cinnamon maybe. I started feeling dizzy. "Whoa." I said as I tripped into a chair. "Are you feeling ok?" I heard PG say before I blacked out.


	5. Sleeping Death

**Gumball's POV**

No, no, no, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to black out. She was supposed to have a sudden realization of her love for me, not black out. Glob, I hope she's not in a coma. What am I supposed to do? Call Marshall and tell him I drugged Fionna and she's blacked out? Glob, oh glob. I pick Fionna up and carry her to my bedroom. I put her on my bed, under the sheets. I kiss her forehead, and whisper, " I'm so sorry Fionna. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry." I ring my bell and Peppermint Maid comes. "Can you watch Fionna while I'm gone? I have someone to call." I tell her curtly.

**Marshall's POV**

I'm singing Bad Little Boy when I hear my phone ring. "Hello?" I answer. "Marshall Lee, I need you to come to my castle right now. Fionna's in trouble. I-." "Fionna's in trouble?! What'd you do? I'm on my way." I interrupt. I slam my phone onto its receiver. What could have happened? Oh Glob. What if she got kidnapped? What if-… I can't think about that right now. I put on my cape and pushed the hood onto my face. I fly out my window, not even bothering with the door.

...

I glided up to the castle. I see Gumbutt waiting for me as usual. "What'd you do to my Fi?!" I yell in his face. "Fionna is… Sleeping, she's in a… Coma." That stupid Gumbutt isn't making eye contact. I'm about to explode with rage. "WHAT?! How could you let this happen? Wait, how could you MAKE this happen?! -_- I know you caused this! I know this is all your fault!" I explode. Gumbutt looks ashamed, watching his feet instead of looking me in the eyes. "Take me to her! Now!" I roar. He hurries into the castle, enveloped in shame. We get to his bedroom, and I see my Fi, sleeping… She looks pale. Her hair isn't shiny anymore. Is her chest even rising and falling? I see Peppermint Maid shaking. Something must have happened while Gumbutt was gone. Is Fi… Dead?

**Gumball's POV**

Oh No. No, no, no. She's worse. Marshall and I walk up to her. Oh Glob. She's not breathing. I put my hand onto her chest, where her heart is and it's not beating. I hear Peppermint Maid quietly sobbing. Aaa's greatest adventurer is… Gone.

…

"What happened Peppermint Maid?" I ask gently. PM wipes tears off her face and begins. " Once you left everything was fine. She started moving around so I thought she was coming around. She started to breathe heavily and groan. I went closer to her, put my hand on her heart. It was beating fast, very, very fast. It kept getting faster until her heart just… Stopped." She started crying again. I look at Marshall and I see his eyes water, his lip tremble. "No. Oh Glob! Nooooooo." I hear him mumble. He puts his head on her chest and cries softly. How could I have made this happen? Why wasn't I more careful? I feel my eyes water, and a single sugary tear falls down my cheek.


	6. Tries and Fails

**Marshall's POV**

My bunny is gone? This can't be happening. Tell me that this is just a nightmare and I can wake up. Someone pinch me. Sadly, a pinch won't get me out of this. It's all too real. I've stopped crying on her lifeless body, I'm just sitting on a chair with a plate of strawberries that PM brought for me. I can't believe that Gumbutt let her die. But I'm glad he's suffering more than I am. He's balling his head off in the corner with a box of pink tissues. "Suffer, you pink son of a blee blob," I mutter. "Hey, Gumbutt. -_- Aren't you going to try to bring her back?" I yell. "Well, I can see if I can make up something." He sniffled. _Then go and do it, and stop wasting time crying_, I think. I get up to go back to Fionna's body. Her body is completely white and it's freezing. I push a strand of hair off her face. Why did she have to die so young? She's only 15. I can't bear to look at her anymore, so I go back to my chair. I look to the corner Gumbutt was in, and he's gone.

**Gumball's POV**

I'm in my lab and I'm determined to find something that will make Fionna live again. And make her live forever. I'm mixing chemicals into liquids as my lab rat, Science, watches.

…

It's been about an hour and I've finally finished the potion. It's a reddish color and I hope it'll work. I see Marshall sitting in the chair, staring off into space. I go to Fionna's body. I see Marshall's head turn in my direction as he glares at me. I open Fionna's mouth gently and poured the potion into her mouth. It's supposed to have immediate effects. Once it went down her throat, she just got paler, colder and stiffer. It's like I killed her again.

**Marshall's POV**

I kinda want to laugh and yell at Gumbutt for failing to bring Fionna back. I think I have my own solution to the problem. I think that maybe if I bite her, she'll wake up and be her normal self. Except that she'd be a vampire. I don't know if it's gonna work or not. I don't even know if I can bring myself to bite her, especially in her state. But it's worth a shot. I saw Gumball walk back into his lab to mope over his failure about an hour ago. I walk to Fionna's body. She's whiter than she was before. I bring my head to her neck reluctantly and bear my fangs. I sink down onto her cold and stiff neck. It's painful to bite a loved one, believe me. If she wakes up, she'd have to deal with not being able to feel the sun on her skin. She'd have to watch her loved ones pass on. I take my teeth out of her neck and it left two red dots. I look at her hopefully, but nothing happens. I guess it's time to call Cake.

…

"Hello?" I hear on the other line. "Cake? It's Marshall Lee, I need you to come straight to Gumball's castle. It's urgent. It's about Fionna." I say a little too fast. "Oh sweet babies! I'm on my way." I hang up and about 10 minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it and say, "Cake, I'm so sorry." I see her eyes drift to the bed and her face drops. She starts to cry. "Wha- what ha- happened?" She sniffled. "Gumbutt over there tried to get Fionna to love him by giving her a love potion that stopped her heart. She died earlier. Gumball tried to make her another potion but it failed. I bit her, but nothing seemed to happen. I'm sorry Cake." I say, trying to stay strong. Cake cried harder and I tried giving her a hug but she walked out of my way. I lead her to the body and she just cried and cried and cried.

…

Gumball came out a few hours later and invited us to stay for the night. He said he was going to have a gathering in the morning for all the people of Aaa to announce Fionna's passing. Cake and I both accepted the invitation to stay. Peppermint Maid showed us each to our rooms. I floated to the bed and levitated over it. I couldn't fall asleep because it's night so I just floated. I started to drift after a while and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

…

Gumball had moved Fionna's body into a glass. She looks peaceful.

**Gumball's POV**

The gathering of all of Aaa has started. Cake is on my left and Marshall's on my right holding an umbrella because we're standing on my balcony. The people of Aaa seem puzzled to why I would gather all of them. I rang my bell and everyone's gaze came onto me. "People of Aaa. I have gathered you all here today because something very saddening has happened. Fionna, the great adventuress of Aaa, has… Passed on. She's no longer with us." I say gloomily. Everyone gasped. A baby started to cry. Some people just started to cry, others couldn't believe what they had heard. _Tap, tap, tap. _How could someone make such noise in a time like this? _Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, CRAAAAASSSSHHH. _Glass just broke. Everyone was on his or her heels, on alert. People gasped and pointed behind me. I turned and saw a very gray Fionna standing in the doorway.

**Marshall's POV**

I see Gumball turn and gasp. Cake starts to cry again. I finally turn around and see Fionna, in a beautiful dress, with grayish, blue- ish skin like mine. I turned her! Yes! Thank Glob. She's undead! Gumball steps toward her, but I push him out of the way and I embrace Fionna. I hug her tight. I make sure my umbrella is covering both of us. I loosen the hug a little and look down into her eyes. Her once blue eyes are now red. She's still beautiful. I kiss her. Kiss her like I've never kissed anyone. I pull her close and feel her kiss back. It's amazing to feel her lips on mine again. I hear people cheering. I break the kiss and put my arm around Fionna. We walk forward a little. She smiles at the crowd and they cheer.


	7. Floating & Kindness

**Fionna's POV**

Marshall explained why I died. I guess it'll be a little while until I can forgive Gumball fully for killing me. We left a while ago to go back to our house. It's so exciting to say OUR house. Anyway, we made lunch in his kitchen, which was just a bunch of apples and strawberries. After we finished eating, he asked if I wanted him to teach me how to float. Of course, I accepted. It's dark out now, so we couldn't get burnt from the sun. I walked and Marshall floated outside. "Well, I can't exactly remember how I started to float but I guess I'll just bring you up into the air and drop you and see if you'll get the hang of it," Marsh said. "Kidding, kidding. All you have to do is push off like this." He jumps up, but doesn't fall back down, just floats. "Oh ok." I jump but I land back down on my feet. "Oh, um here." He says, picking me up and showing me how to jump right to float. I loved the way he gently grasped my shoulders, trying not to pinch me. I jump the way he showed me and I… Float. It's an amazing feeling to not be touching the ground. "Whoa man, this is awesome." I say as I go higher. "Yeah, sure is. It's a lot better here with you." He replies. I blush and I smile at him, and he makes a face. He catches me in the air and he kisses me. He brings me into his arms, my arms hugging his neck and his arms on my hips. I kiss him back, savoring him like this may be my last kiss when I know it will be the first of many in our eternity together. We break apart and make weird faces at each other. We both laugh a little and get lost in each other's eyes.

**Marshall's POV**

It's so amazing to be with my Fi again. It was heartbreaking seeing her lifeless in that blee blobs bed. Now she's here with me and she'll be here with me forever. That probably sounded soooo creepy, but anyway I'm glad she's here. It's dark still and we still have to whole night ahead of us.

We decided to walk through the candy kingdom, looking for an adventure. "Hey Marsh, when I um, died, what was your first thought" Fionna asked, breaking the silence. "Well… The first thing that came into mind was how I'd live without you. How would I survive without the person that helped me live everyday." I said, looking in her eyes. "Oh. I would've thought the same thing if it were you." She replied, blushingly. Just then, we heard a scream. Fionna took out her crystal sword. Glob, why does she still have that. We walked toward the scream and saw a little candy girl shaking in an alley, a man standing over her. "Get away from her." I growled in the scariest voice I could imagine. The man looked up and he glared but the girl didn't stop screaming for help. We walked toward the man and Fionna pushed him. He moved out of the way of the girl. The man was holding a dagger. He made a break for it and said, "That'll teach ya little rotten candy kid to come onto my property again." The little girl was crying near a stuffed animal. It almost looked like Hambo, but it was brown and had paws. The stuffed animal had cotton coming out of his stomach where there was a large whole. We pushed the man out of the way again and took the girl and teddy bear by the hand. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We're getting your bear fixed." Fionna said, smiling. The girl said her name was Lulu. We got Raggedy Prince to fix the bear and we gave it back to a smiling Lulu. I guess we just finished our one act of kindness for the night.

…

We got home and the sun was just about to rise. We got up to my room and Fionna changed in the bathroom while I threw some pj's on. "I guess we'll be uh, sleeping in the same bed, now that I moved in." Fionna said, wearing another one of my t-shirts. "Heh, yeah." I said, wriggling my eyebrows up and down. Fionna started blushing. She floated above the bed and I did the same. She was all the way on the other side, way too far from me. I pulled her closer and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Songs & Questions

Marshall's POV

It's been about 3 years since Fionna became undead. She's used to it, not being able to be in the sun. Cake still comes over and visits and I try not to annoy her too much. Fionna still visits Gumbutt (I don't know why) and is slowly forgiving him. I still haven't asked Fionna if she wanted to marry me, but I think I will, soon.

…

I go to the Choose Goose to go look for a ring. She have so many awesome looking rings, but I guess I'll find THE one soon enough. I come upon a ring that looks old with a small, simple diamond, words are engraved on the sides. _They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. _I think this is the ring. I go to the goose with the ring and ask how much. "If it is this is the antique you seek, sing about something dear and not a fear." She replies. I decide to sing, "Mommy why did you eat my fries.". "_Mommy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them and they were mine. But you ate them, yeah you ate my fries-" _"You can stop, you've fulfilled your purchase." She interrupts, not rhyming which is unusual. I walk away and take a few glances at the ring. I can't wait to see my Fi.

Fionna's POV

Marshall left to pick something up and I've been plucking at the bass he taught me how to play. I sing "Bad Little Boy" as I play. The door swings open and I see Marshall standing there, looking pretty happy with something. "What's up Marsh?" I ask. "I have to ask you something Fi." Oooh, I wonder what he wants. "Yeah?" I see him go down on one knee. Gasp. Is he doing what I think he's doing?! "Fi, I've loved you since I met you and I'll never stop loving you. Will you marry me?" He asks "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yell. He slides the ring on my finger and hugs me tight. He loosens up the hug and leans down. He kisses me, long and deep. I kiss him back. We break apart and just cuddle and kiss and hang out for the rest of the day.


	9. Setting Up & Shops

Fionna's POV

I can't believe Marshall proposed. I've been waiting so long for this. I woke up in his arms; he's holding me tight. I wiggle my hand out and smooth his hair back. His eyes open and I smile. He smiles back and says something that I'll never get tried of hearing, "Morning Bunny." "Morning Marsh." I reply.

We walk down the ladder and eat our usual red for breakfast. "Hey, uh, when do you wanna get married?" Marsh says as I finish up a strawberry. "Why not 3 days from now?" I reply. "Sure, we just have to call everyone."

I call Cake first of course and she's glad to hear from me. Of course she's coming, along with her kids and Mono. I call practically all of candy kingdom except for one individual who happens to rule the kingdom. I call my friends from other kingdoms, aka all the princes. I'm just about done. There's just one more… Gumball. I really don't know how he's going to act. I hope he doesn't try to win me back or anything. I call the castle and he picks up. "Hello?" "Hi, PG." I hear his voice brighten. "Oh Fionna. Hello." "I'm getting married in a few days, wanna come?" He seems mildly surprised, I don't know why. "Oh, um, er, sure. I shall come." He manages.

Everyone I know is coming. How wonderful.

Marshall's POV

The second and third day was just devoted to food, planning and other stuff. We're getting the Cooking Kingdom to help with food. There's nothing really special. We're not having a fancy wedding and you can tell 'cause the seats are just tree stumps. So, we just worked on getting those stumps onto our venue thing. The cooking people were there prepping the food. I told Fionna to go and get her dress thing with Cake. I just hope our wedding day will be alright.

Fionna's POV

I'm out "dress shopping" in Fashion Kingdom. Cake and I finally find a wedding store and we're just looking at random stuff. Cake pulls a pink, really ugly dress from the rack. "No way man." She puts it back and we just keep walking.

…

I've looking at almost all the dresses in the store, just one more rack left. I haven't seen anything that I would wear. I approach the rack and one of the dresses catch my eyes. It's a white dress with the bodice light blue. "Is this the one, baby?" "Yup." We pay for it at the counter. I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow.


	10. Preparation & The Ceremony

Marshall's POV

I wake up early, around 10 am. Fi is sleeping, in my arms of course. She moves onto her other side in her sleep, so she's facing me. She looks so beautiful, even when she's sleeping. Her hair is messy, all over the place. Her clothes are lopsided. I can't help but smile at her appearance.

Her eyes flutter open and she sees me still smiling. "Morning Bunny." I whisper. "Morning Marsh." We both get up and I see her look me over as I'm stretching. I'm just wearing red boxers and a shirt, nothing really special. She's probably thinking about how "hot" I look when I wake up.

We eat breakfast together like it's just a normal day. We don't really need it set up anything for the wedding, just the food needs to be delivered. Our ceremony starts at around 7pm, we don't want to have to carry umbrellas because of the sun.

After breakfast, Fionna and I just float over the couch, reminiscing about old memories. "Hey, remember that time you pranked Cake and I, letting us think that we were vampires?" Fi says. "Heh, yeah." I laugh. I look into Fionna's eyes. I'm probably staring deeply 'cause she looked down. I lift her chin to my face and I kiss her.

Fionna's POV

Marshall kissed me. He's moving his hand up and down my back. My fingers are tangled in his hair. He's pulling me closer and things are getting a little deep. I pull back. "Whoa man. Going a little far there." "Sorry." He said, kinda laughing.

It's time to get ready for the wedding. I change into my usual clothes before Cake picks me up. I slide my hat on. _If Cake tries to take my hat off…_I think to myself. She finally picks me up; it's just around 12. "Baby, I'm gonna make you HOT." She growls feistily. "Great." I reply, kind of sarcastically.

She helps me get into my blue and white dress. Once she ties the corset thing in the back, I look kind of good. She sits me down at her vanity thing. She puts her hand on my hat and I instinctively grab her hand. "Relax, I'm just brushing your hair, then I'll put it back." I let my hand fall back down. It hurts, her brushing my hair. I guess this is what I get for only brushing my hair on special occasions. She puts my hair back into my hat and letting a part of it out in front, almost like usual except it's styled a little fancier.

She finally gets out her makeup after around two hours of trying to make my hair look perfect. "Ugh. Please, don't do anything heavy." I plead. "Fine." She squints at me. She puts on dark blue eyeliner and a little lip-gloss. I'm finally ready. I look into the mirror. Glob. I look pretty good. I have to hand it to Cake, she made me look awesome.

Marshall's POV

LSP comes over to try and fix me up. "Glob man. You looked messed up." He says in his annoying teenager voice. "I know." I say back. I see home go float out of my house and come back in with a bag. Oh, right he bought me a tux so I don't have to use old, ratty one. He takes it out of the bag and it looks… Pretty good. The pants and jacket are black, of course. White shirt. Blue tie. The same type of blue that matches her shirt. "Well! Stop staring at it, and go put it on!" He yells at me. "Alright fine." I take the suit upstairs, and put it on. I look in the mirror. "Dang. Looking hot there." I say to myself. I float down the ladder in the suit. "Wow. You look fab." LSP gawked. "You'll never look this fab." I say under my breath. "What'd you say?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." "Well, time to make you're hair look sexy." He says. How nice. LSP doesn't even bother with a brush. He just makes my hair a little less messy. He said just a little messy makes the girls swoon. "There. I'm gonna leave, I have to make myself look fabulous, bye." He floats out of my house. "Bye" I yell after him. I look at my clock, dang already 3, better head out to the woods, aka our venue.

…

Ceremony's about to start. Everyone's in his or her seats. We're just waiting on my beautiful bride. I finally see her shadow. Her beautiful silhouette. She steps out of the shadows and she's just stunning. Her upper body is blue and the rest is bright white. Part of her hair is flowing out of the front of my hat. Of course my Little Bunny would never take off her hat, no matter the occasion. I smile bright at her and she returns it. LSP, is standing next to me as my best man. "There's you girl." He leans over and whispers. _Duh. _Cake is on the other side, 'cause she's the maid of honor. Fi doesn't actually have any other bride's maids, just Cake.

Fionna's walking slowly, almost to me. I can se Gumball in the middle row. He's staring at her. _She's mine. Not yours. _ As if telepathically, he looks down. _Better look away, son of a blee blob. _Fionna's finally on the other side. Smiling at me, looking like she's waited eternity to find her love. I know I have.

Fionna's POV

I'm finally at the alter. Marshall's beaming. I've never seem him so happy. He looks handsome. His hair looks awesome. His suit is just… I can't even. He's just so… Hot.

"Hey beautiful." He whispers. "Hey handsome." I whisper back. "Dearly beloved. We're gathered hear today in the sight of Glob, and in face the matrimony of Fionna the Human and Marshall Lee, the Vampire King…" _Yeah, yada yada yada, come on get to the kiss the bride part. _ The wedding prince drones on until I hear, "Is there anyone who thinks they shouldn't be married?" I'm pretty sure Marshall and I both turned to PG. He didn't say anything. _Thank Glob. _I zone out again until I hear, "Marshall, do you take Fionna to be your wedded wife?" I look at him and smile. He smiles and says "I do." "Fionna, do you take Marshall to be your wedded husband?" "I do." I beam. "Well, you may kiss the bride."


End file.
